


Mending

by viridianaln9



Series: Broken Hearts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, It took a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Thorin and Billa are trying to fix their relationship for Frodo. (5TH A Broken Heart Series)





	Mending

**Mending**

 

It took a total of four years before Bella would trust him, it also meant that Thorin had to travel the first year to London, until he gave up and change offices to the London Branch. Bella had not been happy telling him that he had fought to get his own place, why would he change here.

 

#

 

"My son and you are here." Thorin told her.

 

"You didn't have to do this." Bella said.

 

"I have to, Frodo and you are the most important people in my life." Thorin told her.

 

"Oh." Bella told him. He knew that she didn't believe him, but he knew that he was going to get her trust once again.

* * *

 

"Da!" Thorin turned to see Frodo smacked right into him, until he climbed up like a tree.

 

"Hey little man."

 

"Guess, what Mum said we could go Fili and Kili."

 

"Is that so?" Thorin said as he looked at Bella coming his way.

 

"Yes, I think it will be alright for you to go." Bella said.

 

"When do we leave?" he asked.

 

"Um, actually it's just going to be you and Frodo." She told him.

 

"Your letting me take Frodo alone?" he asked.

 

"Yes, but I want him back he goes back to school soon." Bella told him.

 

#

 

"Hello." Dis said hugging Frodo to her.

 

"Hello, Aunt Dis." Frodo said with a smile. The relationship between Dis and Bella was still a little tense; since he believed that Bella shouldn't have hid Frodo from Thorin.

 

"Where is your Mother?" Dis asked.

 

"She didn't come, Bella let me bring Frodo." Thorin told her. Dis was surprise by that.

 

"That's interesting." Dis told him. "Frodo, why don't you go find your cousins."

 

"Okay." Frodo said.

 

"You shouldn't be hard on her." Thorin told Dis.

 

"She didn't let you be in his life."

 

"She was scared and she is letting me bring him without actually her coming that is the trust she is giving me." Thorin told her.

 

"Let's not fight." Dis told him.

 

* * *

 

Bella was with Joan and they were helping Sherlock in one of his cases actually, it was also helping Bella from thinking about Frodo for too long and not worries about him.

 

"You know he is going to be alright." Joan told her.

 

"Is that so, you know I still don't trust him." Billa told Joan.

 

"You do trust him, a little bit." Joan said. "You think you will be with him, once more."

 

"I am not sure; we haven't talk about it." Bella told her.

 

"I suggest that you are sure about it." Joan told her. "Look I still don't like him much for what he did to you, but he is trying."

 

"Is this how you felt when Sherlock—you know?"

 

"Yeah, I didn't trust him." Joan said. "I mean I trusted him with my life but not that he wouldn't lie to me again to safe my life."

 

"How did you fix it?"

 

"I don't think my method will work for you." Joan told her. "Remember I almost got married, canceled turned out my future husband had a dirty past, he died saving us, Sherlock and I kissed and everything else went from there."

 

"I don't think I can do that." Bella said.

 

"Talk to him, but do you still love him."

 

"Yes, but part of me is still angry at him. "

 

"Tell him that."

* * *

 

"What are you too planning will you get full custody of Frodo or shared?" Dain asked.

 

"None." Thorin said. "Bella will fight me for it."

 

"You didn't do anything he's your son."

 

"I threw her out of the company while pregnant, she fell to the ground I endangered my son, Bella will fight me for Frodo no matter what and I prefer this than not seeing him at all." Thorin said. "I want Frodo, but I also want Bella I love her and I made a mistake and this is what happened, if I hadn't been so blind I could have had my son and the woman I love my side."

 

"I suppose you are right." Dis told him. "I'm angry that she didn't tell you."

 

"Again I was angry as well, but I understood, why she did it. Now all I want is to win them both."

* * *

 

A Few Weeks Later

 

Bella was nervous, she had to be Thorin and Frodo would return today and she had been waiting for a while.

 

"Mum!" she looked up from the chair and Frodo was coming inside; she just bent down to scoop him up.

 

"Frodo." Bella said hugging her to him. Thorin had walked inside to look at Billa.

 

"He behaved very well at my sister's house." Thorin told Bella.

 

"I hope so, did both of you have fun?" she asked.

 

"Yes." Thorin answered her with a smile.

 

"Why don't you go put your stuff in your room?" Bella said.

 

"Okay, Mum." Frodo said leaving both of his parents alone.

 

"Thank-you, Thorin." She told him.

 

"You're welcome." He said getting ready to leave.

 

"Thorin."

 

"Yes." He said turning around.

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner." Bella asked.

 

"Yes." He told her, with a smile.

 

#

 

They were eating pizza and sitting down watching a movie. Frodo was fallen asleep between both of them and Thorin was cradling both Frodo and Bella next to him and he was happy.

 

"Thorin?"Bella said.

 

"Yes, Bella." Thorin said.

 

"Do you want to go to dinner next week?" Bella asked and Thorin tried not to smile even if it came out.

 

"Yes, I'll pick you up at eight?"

 

"Alright." Thorin said. They went back to watching telly and both were smiling. They didn't know if everything was going to be okay, but they wanted to try.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own any of the characters. I just own the plot.


End file.
